Swat Kats The Movie or the Twin Tails
by Lord Tristan Wolfhawk
Summary: Alternate universe, very, very Cheezy (I do get better)


SWAT KATS The Movie-

Part I 

By Drumwar

Part Ia- Building The Bridge

Earth 2012 

Reporter (Anne): Today we are live at Canaveral Island for the most talked about Launch of the Millennium, Outer Probe, A mission that will benefit all of mankind. The first Probe to Pluto will be powered by the Hylixian engine created Commander Jason Vonick Ph.D. We now go live with Commander Vonick and Reporter Kate Johnson, Kate?

Reporter (Kate): Thank you Anne, I'm here with Commander Jason Vonick creator of the Hylixian Engine, So Commander how is this engine so revolutionary?

Jason Vonick: Well I can't tell you that it's classified, But I can tell you about the next mission.

Kate: And what is this mission?

Jason Vonick: It is a two manned mission to the outer reaches of our Solar System, Myself commanding with a close friend of mine, Tim Routney as Pilot.

Kate: Thank you Commander, let's get back to the launch

(Cut to mission control)

INCO: Liftoff in T-00: 00:30... T-00: 00:20...T-00: 00:15 Hilxian power up...T-00: 00:10, 9, 8, 7, Computer start, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ignition! 

(Cut to public viewing)

Anne: Now the probe will reach Pluto in 1 hr, leaving Communication beacons in its path.

2 days later

(Training floor JPL)

In the centrifuge

Tim: Jason I don't know how you talked me into this

Jason: Quit your wining we just passed 7 G's.

Tim: When we hit 10 tell me

10 seconds later

Jason: That's it 10 G's (slams the stop Button), You OK Buddy?

Tim: Is it over?

Jason: Yes, and you have equal tolerance as me, 12 G's

Scientist: Now I hope you two are ready to go the MegaJet craft is on the pad.

Jason and Tim nod, All three leave and are Helicopterd to Canaveral. 

There She sat the most smallest of space Shuttles The MegaJet, Which Jason and Tim called Nostalgia. The first of its kind, all the best advances; retractable wings, four 360° Rotating thrusters, 3 all purpose Turbine thrusters with Afterburners. 

Within the hour the two explorers were about to embark on an historic journey

Time-00: 10:00

Tim: Final Checklist completed

Jason: Commander to mission control, Were ready to go!

FD: Decreasing time to T-00: 01:00

Time-00: 00:30

Jason: Both computers operational, automatic system checks complete.

Tim: Boron/Carbon fuel Priming, complete

INCO: T-00: 00:20

Jason: Advance 2nd jets

4 Boosters fold out

Inco: T-00: 00:15

Jason: Arm all Engines

Inco: 10 seconds, 8, 7, start engines, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 liftoff

Jason: Here we go, firing boosters

The craft bursts out of the atmosphere at over Mach 10

Tim: Passing Mars

Jason: Disengaging boosters and main turbines (turns on Heads Up Display)

Trajectory locked into outer planets, retract wings and tail we don't need them.

Tim: (pushes several buttons) Retracted

Jason: (nods to Tim switch off his headset) give me weapons readout

Computer: Fully loaded

Tim: I hope we don't have the X34's

Jason: X34? The Doomsday Missile, the warheads are deactivated, only tactical arrays are armed. Look were passing one of Jupiter's moons, Io. Now Europa, wait fire Breaking thrusters and put us in orbit around Europa

Tim: How close?

Jason: Close enough to dispatch collector hose

The Ship then slows and comes close to The moon; a large hose with a drill bit from the craft comes in contact with the surface. The icy surface reveals water and it is collected into the ship.

Jason: Now we have full tanks, retract hose. Set course for Plutoian beacon 12.

Tim: Course Laid in Nav computers, Executed

Jason: Nostalgia to Earth back on course to Pluto ETA 10 minuets, refueled for maximum burn, out. Firing boosters.

**************************Some time later********************************

Tim: There it is, the Mysterious rock. Houston, we've reached destination B

Jason: But what is that?

Tim: It's heading right for us!!

Jason: Tim do you have that small bottle I gave you?

Tim: Yeah

Jason: Drink it. The chemical compound will ease the pain of Faster than Light travel. Going to solar engines, Firing.

*************************************************************************************************

The Engines fired the craft out of danger almost immediately. A minute the engines fired Nostalgia was on a course out of the system.

Jason: What Happened?!?, Mr. Routney?

Tim: Aye sir! Were out of our galaxy! 

Jason: What!?!, Damn, begin scans for possible landing sites

Tim: Course 163 mark 2, M- Class Planet with signs of Plant and Animal life.

Jason: Engage (in his head I have got to find someone, or some thing to help us get back. (Grabs left wrist) and what is this strange feeling in my arm?)

***************Some time later****************

Tim: (checks display) This can't be right!

Jason: What is it?

Tim: There is a craft similar to ours heading on an intercept course from behind us.

Jason: I'm engaging cloak. 

Tim: Shall I Raise shields.

The Other craft breaks off

Jason: No The other craft is breaking off and entering the atmosphere, Follow it.

After a wile the 2 Crafts enter the atmosphere upon which their boosters disengage and basic jet propulsion is on line, It's raining

Tim: Commander did you see that sign?

Jason: What sign?

Tim: It said "Megakat city limits"

Jason: Lets not chance it, there! The other craft is landing in that salvage yard.

Tim: Only one problem We can't land there!

Jason: Have you forgotten our hovering trustees! (He takes control of the flight path and gently setting down the craft in an opening)

Just as the craft touches down it reappears; the Two human explores exit the craft.

Jason: We've got to get in doors, and find those pilots!

Tim: I'm all for that, look, the Office, over there!

Running through the poring rain the two head over to a door labeled OFFICE

Seeing the clock and calendar on the wall (2:00pm) they reset their watches to the time and date.

Jason: (knocking on the door) Excuse me is any one in their?

Jake's voice: Hold on. I'm Comin'

Jake: Yes?

Jason: Excuse me did you happen to see a jet of some sort land here?

Jake: Ahm, No. Look were very busy maybe...

Jason: (sticking his foot in the door) I' m telling you I saw a craft land here and I need to find the pilots!

Jake: Look I think you should come inside 

Jason: Thank you

Jake: Chance! We got visitors saying they saw A Jet land here

*************************************************************************

The two black out and when they come two they find there in a hangar tied up.

Jason: (struggling) what right do you have tying us up!

T-Bone: (angrily) You shouldn't have followed me!

Razor: Take it easy buddy

T-Bone: Look it doesn't matter, just be glad we got to you humanoids before the enforcers did, they would have sent you for autopsy.

Jason: I with hold the rank as General Commander.

Razor: Doesn't look that way to me? You're only 35 (holding up Jason's wallet and Sidearm) 

Jason: (Still struggling) Pull out the rank card third slot.

The two Kats were involved in the Inf. cards not hear a sound like a Kats' claw extended. It was from Jason's left hand!

Jay began forcefully sawing the ropes. When he was finished he looked at his arms, they were covered in fur. As He realized the same thing happened to Tim.

T-Bone: Ha here it is! He's telling us the truth. Untie Jason, Razor

Jason: No need to (he stands up, brushing the ropes off)

Razor: What the hell happened to you?

Jason: Time Mutation, it was a theory where I come from.

Tim Stands Up

Tim: This is really Cool!

Jason: Can you excuse me (looking like he's about to vomit)

He runs into another room, When he comes back Jason looks like Jake, and somewhat sounds like him.

T-Bone, Razor, and Tim: Oh God!

Jason: What!?!?

Razor hands him a mirror

Jason: I'm gona' kill those damn ass's! Damn them!!!

Tim: oh God not me too!! (Keeling over and falling on the floor)

T-Bone: (watching Tim change right before his eyes) This is like something out of the Twilight Zone!

Razor: I think we should...

Jason: (Cutting in) complete some DNA tests, I have the equipment in my jet, now if you don't mind (reaching for his sidearm on the table) I'll get it

Razor: you don't know your way out! Follow me

The two exit the hangar

Jason: Over here I had landed it in the clearing just ahead

Razor: What I can't see anything?

Jason: Your not looking (pulls something that looks like a TV remote aims it at the clearing and pushes a button)

Razor: My god! If we had this technology no one could track us, what is it?

Jason: (opening the canopy) vonick1 Cloaking device, my own invention, part of the invisible Shield. Where did I put that analysis device!

As Tim gets up T-Bone notices that they both look alike.

T-Bone: Not you too!

Tim: What, do I look like you now!

T-Bone: Exactly!

Razor: Is this it (points to a laptop and petri dish).

Jason: Yes!!! Bring it back in I'll start the cloaking procedure again

(Climes into the pilot/Gunner seat and cloaks the ship then gets out)

The two head back to the hangar

Jason: got it!

He opens up the computer and types in voice mode

Jason: Accesses file type 116 analysis (a set of pins slide out of one side)

Jason pricks his finger and lets the blood drip on a slide, and with the other hand types scan.

A DNA Strand is shown on the screen

Jason: This is my DNA now (pulls out another slide and pin) Razor, this will hurt a little. Or would you rather do it yourself?

Razor: Certainty (Takes the pin and slide dose the same thing as Jason did) Now we might get an answer (handing the slide to Jason)

Jason: Computer, begin scan on subject DNA A and B

Computer voice: DNA Is Identical

The Computer layers the diagrams, They are Identical

Jason: Well Razor it would seem were brothers, Now do you trust me?

Razor: (taking off his helmet and Blindfold) My name is Jake Clawson.

Jason: Jason Vonick, Tim you might as well do the same to your brother

T-Bone: No need to see more blood (takes off his Blindfold) Mr. Tim Name's Chance Furlong

Tim: Tim Routinely, nice to meet you two, Jake and Chance

{Names of the SK go to real names}

Jake: In this city were considered the SWAT Kats

Jason: back Home we were Pioneers, The first two to go faster than Light.

Tim: That reminds me Can we get back?

Jason: I'm afraid not, the Helixian Engines can't go back, besides I can't reverse the mutation, actually nothing can. Besides I've always wanted to be a hero, (looks at Jake) do you think we could join your Crusade for peace?

Jake: Well I've seen the technology, we could use it on the TurboKat, and well can you fly?

Chance: Whoever was flying that thing in orbit can really Sore above me and I mean that literally.

Tim: So you like our flying

Chance: Our?

Jason: We both Fly it, Unless in battle, He flies I fight.

Both Jake and chance Nod 

Jake: Welcome to the SWAT Kats!

Chance: Now choose Fly names

Jason: Well I was always called "Sacare" (Scar-eh) in my academy days

Tim: They Called me "Cobra"

Chance: So be it

Jake: One thing to make it official (goes to a locker and brings back two SK Uniform and helmets) here welcome to the club.

>

* * *

[Next | Guide]


End file.
